heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-25 Cat Daddy
It's late, it's gloomy and it's rainy. A constant in Catwoman's life. The sun set ages ago, causing the rain to cool some, growing a little less tepid than it is when it is day. The moisture rolls off of the leather she wears in tiny beads only to eventually form a puddle at her feet. Part of her laments not being able to stay inside where it's dry, rather cat-like in her distaste for being out in weather like this, but a job requires her here instead of at home. The roof she stands upon over-looks a part of the city which is more Gothic in design, the particular building she is scoping out known only to her. The Red Hood. Trained to be as silent and sneaky as possible, the Stepson of Gotham is dropping down from above, likely from a swing line or another higher rooftop, to land with an audible thud on the currently occupied rooftop. There's even a splash sound when his boots hit the roof's paved top and he just stands himself up nice and straight, looking as though he hasn't a care in the world. Body language, wise, anyway. His face is obscured by the red helmet he's wearing. "Tch. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Red Hood tilts his helmeted head to the side as he proceeds to make his presence even more known. "No scoping out buildings to play hide and go thief in, okay?" Oh, those words just drip with patronizing attitude. Brat. Being joined on roofs like that does not surprise Catwoman but what does take her aback a little is there's noise when she is. Definitely not Batman, a point that's made even more abundantly clear when the figure speaks. That gets her to turn around quickly, her brow creased under the concealment of the hood she wears, her eyes narrowed a bit. "What I do is none of your business," she hisses out between clenched teeth, Selina feeling defensive along with peeved. "There's no thieving planned tonight," she then adds, that said as her shoulders shrug. "Now see, that's your first mistake, right there." Red Hood is wandering back and forth, pacing at this moment, as if he's trying to keep Catwoman so on guard that she's off guard. He also doesn't like to be still in someone else's turf. "Everything that goes on in Gotham from now on? Is my business. You're either in or you're dead." Woosh! The movement is so fast, that it's almost scary how fast Red Hood has two guns up and cocked and aimed in the general direction of the Catwoman. "And since you're already lying to my face, I'm gonna' do you a favor and make the decision for you." Ah. Guns. How wonderful. Selina shakes her head and reaches down, contemplating using her whip to try and disarm him. It's decided against, however, and the leather weapon is kept where it sits, clipped to her side. "I didn't lie. I said I had no plans to steal anything tonight. Now put your guns away." Behind and below her the building behind her goes without being watched, that eventually causing her to lose sight of her target. Oh well. There will be other nights to come back and scope everything out again. There's nothing said by Selina for awhile but then she cocks her head to the side and asks, "Just what are you looking to accomplish," her voice tight with barely-supressed anger. "Looking to become another hero here?" Laughter. Laughter is the immediate response from the Red Hood at that questions. "Oh fuck. Wait... you're serious?!" More laughter comes, but somehow the Red Hood manages to keep those guns aimed at the Catwoman. They must already be cocked because he's not worried about her reaching for that whip. He's got two guns. She has one whip. He's already got this one in the bag. "In case you haven't noticed, Meowth, Gotham has no heroes. And I intend to keep it that way." Slow steps are taken to bring him closer to Catwoman, just because he loves seeing blood splatter at a much closer point blank range. It's so much more fun to watch. "But first, I kinda' gotta' get rid of the competition. Or the lack thereof such as yourself. It's nothing personal, I promise. Just business." If Catwoman's paying close enough attention, she'll be able to see that he's about to pull some triggers. She may have 2 seconds to make a move... Catwoman is not easily cowed but despite that she finds herself slightly unnerved, the fact that Hood is not lowering those guns and is in fact about to use them getting her a little twitchy. Not a lot of time to react, she does the only thing she can think to do; crouching she counts to one silently before leaping forward, hoping to get under the vigilante's aim and close enough to knock his legs out from under him. BAM! BAM! Shots are... upwards, because the Red Hood was not expecting the feline grace of the Catwoman. He overstepped. He oversold his vehement hatred for anything not his in Gotham. And now he's paying the price by getting knocked off his legs as he's firing both of his guns. It's only for a moment, though, as Red Hood's recovery time is impeccable. He's already rolling with the fall and flipping back up to his feet, though he's facing the wrong way. "Oh, you bitch." He's spinning around and pulling on the triggers again, this time attempting to cut a path as he spins, one firing gun after the other. "Wait! Does that count for female cats too?!" Her own roll puts her back on hands and the balls of her feet, Selina poised to pounce again. "Female cats are called 'queens' but only if they've had kittens," she mutters, all too happy to educate the gun-toter. The answer is given just before her muscles bunch and she's on the attack again, this time with an arm swiped out at his knee. Craps shoot as he might be wearing armor but hey, at least it should telegraph just how serious she is about this fight as she has claws. Literal claws that might rend flesh. "You're no Batman but you're good," she adds in afterthought. Armor? Definitely. Claws will likely spark a bit when they connect with his knee, but the Red Hood is already angry. And that's what has him backpedaliing after that swipe. The anger is rising because she's already struck a nerve by dropping the Bat-Bomb. If she could see his eyes, she would seem them get nice and wide with anger. Fueled by this new rage, Red Hood is foregoing the shooting of this feline for something a bit more violent. Like boot to the face. Because he's twirling towards her and lifting into the air for just a moment, before his boot comes angled down at her chest, only to be followed by his other boot, which is aimed for her face. "Fuck Batman!" The first kick grazes her upper body as Selina was in the process of moving out of the way but unfortunately the second hits home, causing a pained yelp to sound as her head whips to the side and she comes to a landing on the roof in a crumpled heap. If she's lucky he will stop there and won't continue the attack and-slash-or shooter, Selina out for the count, her jaw not broken but she could very easily have a concussion. Damn him. Ka-Chak! That would be one of Red Hood's guns being shoved right down and upside the head of this Catwoman. And the heavy breathing can even be heard from beneath the helmet. He's angry. Hell. The hand that's trying to hold the gun to her skull is shaking. But he's got it under control. Honest. "I dig the leather. So you get 24 hours to to join me or get the fuck outta' Gotham. I'm not playin'. This is not a joke." Red Hood leans down nice and close, even though his angry features cannot be seen beneath that helmet. "I. Will. Kill You." Here's to hoping she hears all that before she loses consciousness. And pay no attention to the damn near microscopic thing that's on the back of her outfit either. It's just a speck. Honest. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs